Two sides to every coin
by Contagious-Anime-Obsession
Summary: When Klarion the Witch Boy and Artemis become secret friends, they have to get over fighting each other in battles and each others point of view on what to fight for. But this friendship can dig up some painful pasts and jealousy along the way. (Summary and title totally suck XP )
1. Chapter 1

This story mostly fallows the episode timeline up until after the big fight in Usual Suspects. Minus the Roy is a mole thing and the league being brainwashed. Instead, I'm pertending that the league got hacked instead of having a mole.

Also, Witch Boy is kinder and more handsome than in the cartoon.

Chapter 1

Artemis rolled her eyes as Wally ran out the Bio-ship's door after Megan. "And he just got done telling me that Doctor Fate's power was made up of science." She mumbled. "Do not let it bother you, Artemis. He is simply flirting with our Martian teammate." Aqualad said, trying to be of some comfort. He got a smile from the archer for his kindness. He was glad his alantian skin hid his blush.

It took them a minute to get their bareings. These were the cordinants but there wasn't anything there. Wally ran around for a while, but couldn't find anything. Artemis asked him what kind of science was being used, but right ass he started answering Megan walked up. "Obviously, mystic powers are being used." He said, using way to much infeses for anyone but Megan to believe him.

Kaldur opened the door with the golden key that tornado had given him. They were to look for Kent Nelson and the Helmet of Fate, but when a projected image came up, asking their intentions, Wally had to give a sarcastic reply. "We are true believers, looking for Doctor Fate." He said. The image looked disgusted before disappearing and a trap door opened beneath them. Before anyone could react they were plunged down, toward lava.

Kaldur's face was really really hot even after they went from the lava to a cold landscape. AArtemis had saved him, and he's face had been hot ever since, but he simply blamed how close he had come to the lava.

Both being as stubborn headed as the other, Wally and Artemis grabbed onto Kent's cane and were teleported to Nelson, Albra, and some boy that neither superhero had seen before. For a minute, Artemis simply stared at the boy. He was handsome, with pale skin and hair darker than Robin's. Though he looked angry, he's laugh (he was laughing at Abra shocking Kent Nelson) sounded strained and fake.

She snapped out of it when a door appeared and literally dumped the rest of her team at her feet. Everyone, but Robin who hadn't come on this mission because he was off with Batman, that is. Wally and Kent went through a huge golden bell, the strange boy soon fallowing. The rest of the mission she spent totally failing at fighting Abra.

The fight was soon over, and they headed back to the Cave. After receiving praise on the job, though they were informed that Nelson had been killed by a heart attack due to the shockings that Abra had given him, Artemis started heading home. She couldn't resist stopping to tease Wally before doing so though.

Artemis was use to walking home alone, and didn't expect anything from it. So she was totally unprepared when a voice called to her from a roof nearby. The pale boy, Klarian the Witch Boy she had been told, waved at her.

Hiding her shock, she looked up at him. "Can I keep walking, or is it safer to just talk to you?" she asked with attitude. The boy smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Artemis looked down the street for a moment. She could easily shoot and him and flee, but he made her curious. So, instead, she climbed up a fire escape ladder, and sat next to him. From their perch, Artemis could see all of Gotham, looking beautiful in the dark with all of its lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Totally sorry about the late update! Somebody remind me next time! ;) And I want to hear everything your big mouths have to say in the review section! (a little joke between me and OtakuEntertainmentInc, even if she doesn't know it yet!) I know everyone has one.

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, what did you want?" Artemis asked, looking out over the city. "To introduce myself." The boy said, as if they were normal people meeting for the first time and hadn't just came from a battle with each other. Artemis sighed heavily. "Fine. I'm Artemis." She said, seeing that she didn't really have any other choice. The boy grinned. "I'm Klarion the Witch Boy!" he said, holding out his hand.

As they shook hands, Artemis did something completely uncharacterist. She laughed. She was shocked with herself, but before she could calm down, Klarion had joined in her laughter. "Sorry." She said, her laughter finally slowing. "But, it just seemed so funny. A few hours ago, I took down your partner and now were acting like we just met on the streets."

Klarion smiled, something Artemis didn't expect. And that surprised her because, well, she wasn't surprised very often. "Abra wasn't my partner. He asked for my help, said it would be fun. So, I went along with him." This also shocked Artemis. She must have been losing her touch. 'No. Its not me, its this boy.' She thought to herself. 'He's so different. Unpredictable.'

"Well, I have to go." Artemis said, feeling something strange. Did she not want to go? But that was insane! He was a villan, not her friend! "Ok!" Klarion said happily. He picked up the cat that had been sleeping beside him and disappeared into a red and black portal of his making.

All the way home, Artemis contemplating whether or not to tell anybody about meeting Klarion. Finally, after eating dinner with her mom, taking a shower, and laying down in bed, she decided not to. It was a one time deal, right. No one needed to know.

The next day, they had a party at the cave. A memorial party, but it wasn't depressing. According to Batman, Nelson liked to have fun, so he wouldn't have appreciated everyone being sad. So, they had a lots of food and cake and drinks. They talked and laughed and Robin even got Artemis to dance with him. It was fun and throughout the intire day Artemis didn't think of any of her problems or secrets. Walking home alone again, she still felt happy. Nothing could spoil her mood. Not even another surprise visit from Klarion.

"Hey, archer!" He called. Again, Artemis looked down the road, figuring he probably wouldn't do anything if she just kept walking. But, again, she was in an extremely good mood and decided to climb up and sit by him for a while. "So what's got you all happy?" The witch boy asked. Artemis shrugged "We had a party today. Hey, since you keep waiting for me, does that mean you know where our base is?" not even that scary thought ruined her mood. She asked it, happy as ever. Klarion shrugged. "I could find out whenever I want to, but I don't have a reason to."

"Does that mean you don't consider us an enemy?" she asked, wondering why the thought made her want to smile. Probably just because she didn't want another person to fight, she decided quickly. "Nay, why would I? You guys haven't done anything wrong. You're protecting your city, and that has nothing to do with me if I stay under the radar. Though, that hasn't really been the case too much." Klarion sat back on his elbows, looking up at the stars. "I've caused some trouble-played some games-that have caught the unfavorable eye of the League. A 'Lord of Choas' they call me. Ha! I wish! At least they would be right."

Artemis turned her head to look at him, sitting with her knees drawn up. "You aren't a Lord of Choas? Who'd be right?" she asked. 'why am I interested? I should just go home' she scolded herself, but couldn't make herself get up and leave. Klarion laughed, a sound Artemis found she actually liked. She hadn't shared any laughs up until she joined the Team. Not at school and especially not at home. "No way!" Klarion said, still laughing, but softer now. "I have no idea where they got that from, but I like to play along."

Klarion sat up lightning-fast, still smiling, and pointed a finger at Artemis. "Don't rat me out!" he proclaimed, barely holding back a laugh. Artemis' eyes were widened slightly, having been surprised again. Smiling too, she raised her arms slightly. "Not me!" she said back, before they both laughed together.

On her way home, she was quiet, debating everything in her head. 'Why is it that I can laugh so easily with him?' she wanted to scream. 'It took me a while to be able to do that with the Team. Is it because I feel I have nothing to hide? If he found out, he probably wouldn't hate me, because he's a villain.' She shook her head, and made her way home. "I'll think about it tomorrow." She said out loud.

* * *

Do you see that? It's a big, juicy, REEVIEW BUTTON! :D hehe You know you wanna push it. It's like the big red button in all the movies that says DO NOT PUSH but everyone always does anyways.

Happy 2013!

- C.A.O


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A slow week of nothing but school, homework, and hanging out was both nice and making every nerve in Artemis's body turn to fire. She'd only had two missions so far, much less than when she had been solo. Then she'd been out every night. She made a mental note to do some down-low "alone time" over the weekend.

She had just finished a sandwich she had won in a training-bet against Wally, when the intercom came on. "Team, time for a mission." Batman's voice rang out. Artemis jumped to her feet, "Finally!"

An hour later, they were fighting clay face in an abandoned factory. "Why can't villains ever hang out in, like, an amusement park or something." The artcher called about, shooting one of her last explosive arrows at the enemy called Clayface. Robin laughed from nearby. "And what, we had to ride a rollercoaster to beat his?" he said, watching as Miss Martian tried throwing a metal beam at the creature.

"Wouldn't that be grea…" Artemis didn't finish her sentence, because she was thrown hard against the wall behind her, and passed out. "Artemis, wake up." She opened her eyes to the sound of Megan's voice. Her head was pounding as she looked around. She was still in the factor, but Batman was there, looking way to unhappy for her liking, and one of the Green Lanterns was just leaving with an unconscious Clayface. "Everyone, we're heading back to the cave." He said, turning to go.

"Wait!" Megan boldly called about to her superior. "I think Artemis got hurt." She added, much quieter. Batman turned, looking slightly worried as Robin hurried over. "Does she have a concussion?" the boy wonder asked, trying to get her to look him in the eyes. Artemis pushed them both away. "I'm fine, but I'm going home." Batman shrugged, and walked out deciding an argument with the archer wasn't the best idea under the already tense atmosphere.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home in the Bioship?" Megan asked. "Miss M, I do not think Artemis is ready to reveal her secret identity to use yet. That is something that she and Robin hold dearly." Kaldur said, in his usual calming tone. Artemis nodded a thank you to him before leaving.

Artemis was able to make it out the door and around the corner to an alley way without limping, but abruptly sat down once in the shadows. "Damn." She huffed, rubbing her bruised, but thankfully not dislocated shoulder while letting her aching leg rest. "Wow, that doesn't look too comfortable." Artemis heard a voice say. She looked up to see Klarion's head peering down from the roof. "Great timing." She weezed, trying to sound sarcastic but the pain was obvious in her voice. "Think you can lend me a hand?" she asked with a laugh.

The witch boy hopped down from his perch and placed one of Artemis's arms around his shoulders. With a muttered spell, they disappeared in a swirl of black and red smoke. Two curious eyes watched from the shadows.

. . .

Robin walked back inside to his waiting team mates. "Did she get out ok?" Megan asked. "What?" Robin asked, breaking away from his thoughts. "You went to make sure Artemis got out ok, man." Wally said. "Did you hit your head?" Robin smiled at his friend. "Nah, just tired. Lets go before Bats gets even more pissed at us." He took on last glance towards the back door as they made their way back to the Bio-ship.

. . .

Klarion reappeared outside Artemis's door, half dragging her. "Your mom home?" he asked, unlocking the front door with magic before she could even answer. "No, she had a high school reunion party to go to tonight." The boy nodded, leaving her on the couch to get them some drinks from her kitchen. His cat purred by his feet. Funny, she'd been to out of it to even notice it.

"Ha! Can't imagine how that's going to go." He said. The blonde laughed as he came back into the living room. "Hi, I'm the ex-villian Huntress. My ex-husband is the guy you see killing people on the new, Sportsmaster." Artemis said, mimicking her mother's voice in a 'serious' tone. "I have two beautiful daughter. One is an assassin and the other is a superhero. So how have you been?"

The two laughed for a while, before Artemis leaned back, sighing. "I've told anyone that." She said, as Klarion took a sip of his drink. "I mean, Bats and GA know, but I didn't tell them." The boy looked at her, pushing his long black hair out of his eyes. "Your team doesn't know?" He asked, a little surprised. Artemis looked at him with a smirk, "Aren't you suppose to know everything, Lord of Chaos?" she tease.

Klarion jumped to his feet, childishly. "Hey, I said not to bring that up!" he cried. Artemis smirked even more, knowing that she would never tell anybody, even if she had the chance, that Klarion was NOT a lord of chaos. Not that she had anyone to tell right now.

"I got to go!" her new friend said, happy as always. "See yeah." The blonde said, yawning. After he had stepped out into the night and vanished, she got herself an icepack for her bruising face and went to bed

. . .

"You wanted to see me, Bruce?" Dick asked as he walked into the 'parlor', as his adoptive father like to call it. He just called it a living room, claiming that parlor was "way outdated", followed by a "get dated".

"I'm putting the team on a short vacation." Bruce said. "With Aqualad having some down time (hehe, that's the name of the episode that this is reflecting) in Alanis, I figured the team could use some to. I'll leave it to you to inform them." Dick nodded. "I'll do that tomarrow." He said, before running off to put his Robin uniform in the wash.

After that, the boy went to his room. He opened his laptop quietly, and pulled up a search browser (he chooses Google over Bing XD, FWI) and typed in…

**Artemis Crock**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 IT'S A DATE, PART 1

_"Attack." The order came from her inside her ear. She hesitated. "I said ATTACK, little girl." Yet, still she didn't move. "You'll be punished for this later, Artemis." He father spat the last word like poison. He only used her first name as a threat. She silently thanked the stars that he couldn't see her flinch._

Artemis shuddered awake from her nightmare silently. No, not a nightmare; a **memory**. She got up realizing it was a Saturday. "Yes! No school today." She said to herself. Quietly, she got dressed in street clothes and left a note for her mother.

"Fail, Super Boy" the mechanical voice said. "Ok, me and Robin next!" cried Wally, looking happy. Robin, in jeans, a grey shirt with a black jacket, and sunglasses smirked. "Ten seconds." Connor said to Megan who, after think for a minute, answered: "One minute." Artemis walked up a second later, her only greeting a "36 seconds."

The three superheroes watched the match, amazed when they heard the computer spit out a "Fail, Kid Flash. Time: 38 seconds." Artemis smiled. "Damn, so close." A few minutes later, they were all enjoying Megan's chocolate chip cookies. (The third batch was delicious! Don't ask about the first two.) "Ok, guys, I have an announcement." Robin said, causing the team to look at him "You're gay." Artemis joked quietly, making Megan almost choke on a cookie in quiet giggles.

"Batman is giving us a vacation to do anything we want while Aqualad is away. Rules are: 1) don't destroy anything (wally) 2) don't cause any fires (Megan) 3) don't use the Cave as a race course (Conner and Robin) and 4) don't shoot Wally (obviously Artemis)." Everyone snickered at the last one except for Wally, who looked a little scared. "Oh, and don't get into any situations where the League has to get involved." Everyone nodded and went off, probably to do the thinks Bats had said for them not to do.

Artemis's cell phone buzzed. 'You free? – K.W.B'. She was confused for a moment, until she realized K.W.B stood for 'Klarion the Witch Boy'. She rolled her eyes and texted back, 'Yeah. Since when do you have a phone?' The blonde went to watch Wally get his butt kicked by Black Canary, who had just arrived, while she waited for the response.

Robin watched with curious yet cautious eyes as Artemis left. He could only guess who she had been texting. He had decided not to tell anyone of the events he had witnessed the night before, until he had found out if the boy was a threat or not. If he told them, they would exile the blonde archer, even if she hadn't done anything wrong. And Robin believed with all his heart that his teammate and friend would never do ANYTHING against the team.

But even she could be fooled.

. . .

"See you later, guys!" Artemis said, heading out via Zeta Tubes. A few minutes after her departure, Robin called out that he was going to the computer room. Making sure that no one was around, he pulled up Artemis's phone records. Yep, that was Klarion she was talking to. But he erased the search, deciding that spying on his friend was not worth it. If Klarion did pose a threat later on, he would pull his friend away from him and protect her, but that wasn't needed yet. He would only hurt her and the team if he did so now, without any valid reason.

. . .

Artemis went home, walking inside just as her mother was eating lunch. "Oh, Artemis." Her mother said, smiling. "I thought you would be gone all day, so I invited a friend from the reunion over." Her mother sounded apologetic. "Don't worry, Mom. I have a date." Her mother looked up and automatically became teasing. "Reeeaaalllllly?" she asked, smirking. "Mom, you sound like a ten year old." Her daughter said, groaning, but the wheel-chair bound woman caught her smile before she disappeared into her room.

Klarion had said that since neither of them had anything to do they were going on a kind-of date. He said that it had to do with fun and blackmail. Both of which she loved. So, she got dressed in her nicest skinny jeans, a blue ruffle top and a pair of new tennis shoes (she'd never be caught dead in high heels). Then she left the house, followed by taunts of her mother to have fun, and raced to meet Klarion in the park.

She stood looking around for a moment before someone put their hands over her eyes. Her instincts wanted her to elbow them in the stomach and then flip the attacker over, but she smothered them. "Klarion!" she goaded, trying to sound angry. Her friend snickered.

Turning, she saw he didn't look anything like normal. There he stood in jeans, a button-up shirt and a dark grey jacket. His hair hung out of the sides of his baseball cap. "Do I look okay?" he asked. He'd never really worn street clothes before. "You look great." Artemis said, being honest. "Except the hat; I can't stand baseball caps." Klarion looked at her for a minute, then took the hat off and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. "Oh, you didn't have to do that." Artemis told him, sounding guilty. She hadn't meant to make him feel like he needed to get rid of it. "That's ok. I didn't really like the feel of having something on my head."

Artemis smiled, and then looked around. "Where's your familiar?" She asked "I thought you needed it to stay in this dimension." She asked. Klarion put a smirk on his face. Then he chuckled. "Oh, wow. The League really thinks that?" Artemis just nodded, astonished. Usually their Intel was spot on. "I can't even go to other dimensions except for the Grey World. Don't ask about it." The blonde just shook her head, "Never mind. We had a purpose for being here, didn't we?" she asked, switching subjects. Klarion's face lit up like the Fourth of July. He looked like a mischievous child. It almost made his date laugh.

He held up a disposable camera, causing Artemis to tilt he head. "We get to spy on your team." Artemis scrunched up her face in a comical way, still confused. "You said you were on a sort of vacation when you texted me, so that means everyone's gonna be out today. I thought it would be fun to take pictures of them and then secretly give them to them." Finally, Artemis got it. And she loved the idea.

"Oh my God, YES!" she said beaming. Oh, how she loved practical jokes! She hadn't ever been able to pull one until her dad left, and after that she hadn't really even known how. She remembered pulling one with Jade when they were little. But the only result from that had been that she couldn't see out of her right eye for over a week.

"Let's do this." She said, still smiling. It had been a long time since she felt like this. Like she was a real person, a real teenage girl. No fights or punishments. No lessons from her dad, or battles with Jade. Just her and Klarion. If you overlook that he is a witch boy, which both of them had already forgotten about.

For the first time in her entire life, she wasn't anybody anything. She wasn't Sportsmaster's daughter, the Shadow's trainee, or the Team's superhero. She was Artemis Crock; and it felt good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 IT'S A DATE, PART 2

First, they set off in the park to find some ice cream. It hadn't been planned, but just as they were sitting down on a bench with their ice cream, Wally came walking by. Before he could recognize Artemis, Klarion pulled his hat out and put it on Artemis. "I know you don't like it, but just keep it on until he can't see you anymore." He whispered.

Artemis nodde and pulled out the camera. Just then, a hot red-head on roller skates came into view. She was traveling in Wally's direction and Artemis could practically see Wally's girl radar going into overdrive. "Hey babe." He said to her and she stopped. "How about you and I go get something to eat?" he said, trying to sound sexy. Artemis got a perfect picture of the girl slapping him. "Creep." They heard her say as she took off.

Klarion and Artemis were just able to keep from laughing until Wally was out of ear shot. Then they burst out in tear-drawing laughter. "You got that, right?" he said, whipping tears from his eyes, and trying to keep himself from falling off the bench. "Yeah." She managed to get out, breathing hard from laughing so hard. Once their ice cream was completely gone, they started to walk. Dick jogged by, and Artemis didn't even notice him. Since he had never taken off his sunglasses in front of the team, nobody knew what he looked like.

Klarion grabbed her arm and turned her around, walking back the way they had come from. "What is it?" she asked. Her date nodded in the direction of the jogger. "That's your little bird" he said. Artemis stared. "Really?! Holy crap!. I go to school with him! I gotta get this." A second after she took the picture, his phone rang.

Dick turned in their direction so as to answer his phone. To keep them from being seen, Klarion grabbed Artemis and pulled her behind a tree. As the witch boy, who was acting just like a normal teenager, peered around the tree to take a picture of robin on the phone, Artemis realized what position them were in. Klarion's back was against the tree, his free arm looped around her waist and holding her against him. He didn't seem to notice, but our blonde archer's face heated up like a red hot air balloon.

"Yes, Bruise. I'm jogging one more mile, and then I'll turn around and come back. See you later." Artemis heard Robin say. As they watched from the safety of the tree, though, Robin headed to the ice cream stand instead of continuing jogging. "That little sneak!" proclaimed Artemis. "Take a picture!" They were trying to hide themselves behind their tree as they nearly fell down laughing. They ran for it when Robin started walking back the way he came, licking a vanilla cone.

. . .

They started walking around the park for something to do. "I so wish we could have let him know we saw him!" Artemis giggled. "His face would have been priceless." Klarion laughed too. "Remember to take a picture of their faces for me when they see these." He said, holding up the camera. She nodded through her laughter. "You got it!"

Artemis thought for a moment, and then decided to make this more like a date. "Klarion! Let's go get something to eat." She said, beaming at him. "Wh…?" he started, but seeing her smile, he instantly smiled too. "Okay, what do you want?"

She thought for a moment, but couldn't decide. "What do you like?" Klarion grinned at her. "Well, I was raised with pig intestines as a common dinner" he said seriously. "What!? That's so gross!" Artemis almost yelled. Then she saw Klarion was laughing again. "I'm just kidding." He said, hiding his mouth behind one of his hands. "I like pasta, though." They started walking towards the street where a lot of restaurants were. Artemis gave him a good shove for his joke.

The meal was WONDERFUL. They laughed and joked, ate incredible food, and even had a little argument over who would pay the bill, which Klarion won. They were walking along the sidewalk when they spotted Megan and Conner having lunch outside at a café just down the street. "We have incredible luck today. That, and this is the closest park to the Cave." Artemis whispered, taking a picture of them. "Plus, I already knew that they hang out here almost all the time." Klarion smirked.

Megan was cheerfully talking and asking questions to Conner, though he seemed uninterested. Artemis could see the look of hurt in her face that she was trying to hide. She tried to stomp over there and give the clone a piece of her mind, but Klarion held her by her shoulders so she wouldn't blow their cover.

Taking a couple more pictures, Artemis finally realized that they had been out for almost five hours. While it had seemed to be only mere minutes between seeing her comrades, in reality they were about an hour and a half (besides Wally and Robin, that had been like 5 minutes) apart.

"One last place!" Klarion smiled and she nodded, not really ready to go home. They went to the roof of the building next to the one that he usually waited for her after being at the Cave. Artemis saw him hold the camera out in front of them and she finally got it. It was THEIR picture time! Artemis made a peace-sign in front of them, smiling brightly. 'My favorite picture.' She thought as Klarion disappeared, saying he'd give her the photos tomorrow, and she began to walk home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Now Me not Then Me

**This chapter is really short, but I wanted to show how she felt about everything going on. **

**Comments, people! I need to know whos reading and what you want from this story! **

"So?" Her mother asked as Artemis walked into their small, cramped apartment. "'So', what?" The blonde asked backed, playing dumb as she walked to the fridge. "You know what! How was your _date_?!" Artemis sighed, drinking milk straight from the cartoon. "It was….fun. Relaxing." Artemis said, choosing her words carefully. She was not open to her mother, Batman, her team, or anyone else. There was one exception, not including Klarion. Black Canary knew about her, as all of the League did. But she liked to ask about it, and continued doing so even when Artemis didn't respond.

Secretly, Artemis _loved _the questions and would sometimes break down just a little and give Canary a deep, heartbreaking answer. She only did so to make sure the questions didn't stop coming, because if they did, Artemis would be utterly alone.

Her mother pressed her with questions that she gave half-answers to before going and taking a bath. The blonde archer let out a deep sigh as she slid into the water. _'Make sure to scrub your hair really good, got it?_' the voice of a memory came to her, and she closed her eyes. 'Brush my hair?' _a little Artemis asked, shyly holding out a hairbrush towards the teenager. _'_Me? Can't you brush your own hair?' Came a half-surprised answer. 'It's just, Mom use to do it, and she's not here. So I thought you could do it. Sorry for asking.' The little girl began to walk away, her hair dripping down the back of her pajamas. 'Artemis!' her sister called about from behind her, causing her to stop and look over her shoulder. 'I'll brush your hair. But just this once.' The beaming blonde ran back to her older sister, okay with it just being that one time. But Jade soon began to brush her younger sister's hair every night._

"I won't **let** anyone touch my hair now." Artemis scoffed at herself, though she knew it wasn't true. If she had been anything like the girl she use to be, she would had gone to her mother and ask to have her hair brushed. But she was not. The same sister who brushed her hair every night also tried to kill her every weekend, on their father's orders. The same man, who reminded her to scrub her hair, ordered her to shoot everything from rabbits to men in cold blood.

But, thoughs memories were overridden by today's happy ones. And so, she went to her room smiling, and brushed her own hair. For once, she wasn't scared to go to the cave and see her team. She wasn't worried that they would find out her secret. She wanted tomorrow to come faster so she could play her prank, and laugh.

This wasn't the little Artemis from her childhood; this wasn't the trained Artemis, crafted by her father's orders. This was just Artemis. The person who made a difference and had fun. The now Artemis, with friends and a team. And Klarion.

***Cough, I'm following the episode order, cough* hehe, if you look at the episodes in order, you'll kind of get a hint on were I'm going (this was during Down Time).**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day was hilarious. The pictures were in an envelope in me and my mom's mailbox. She was already gone for the day, the only evidence she was there at all was her breakfast dishes and a quick note that said _get groceries on your way home tonight _next to a wallet that held their food money.

Much as she loved her mother, they were still struggling to have a normal relationship. Her mother disappeared all day, or at least Artemis thought she did, seeing as she herself was out of the apartment from morning until after dark. She sorted through the pictures, her reading glasses – which no one knew she had – were on her face and a cup of coffee was in her hand. Artemis laughed at the different pictures, unaware for a moment of the boy in the doorway smiling at her.

She looked up and smiled. Klarion's smile widened when she saw him, and he pranced over to the kitchen table where she sat in a near-childish way. "Want some coffee?" she offered. He thought for a minute, then chirped "Milk." The blonde rolled her eyes and got him a glass while he flipped through the pictures. "I got them all double printed." He said, though she had already noticed that there were two copies to every picture.

Klarion put the pictures in envelopes, marking them: _Conner, Megan, Richard, Wally, _and_ Artemis._ He had begged Artemis several times over the course of her scrambled-egg breakfast to let him come with her to the cave. "Come on! I'll go as a cat! A bird? A fly? ANYTHING! He tried despretly, leaving her laughing. "No, no, and no. It'll put you at too much risk." She said back, putting her dishes in the sink.

Klarion's face morphed from childish to snarky. "Worried about me?" he said, sliding up next to her. She shoved him aside as she went to grab her bag. "You wish." She shot back. It was the best morning Artemis had ever had as she caught the envelopes he threw to her and waved as she ran out the door, leaving him to drink the cup of coffee he had decided to have.

Artemis was the last one to get to the cave. She laid the envolopes out on the kitchen table, and winked at the camera (because she knew the Robin would look to see who did the pictures later), and hurried to the training room.

She walked in just in time to see Superboy take down Kid Flash. "Tripping over your feet again, are we?" she said in a snarky voice as the ginger jumped back up to his feet. "Watch what you say, blonde. I can still take YOU down." Robin made a "Ohhhh!" noise, and Artemis's lips turned up into a smirk. "Then bring it."

As the archer stepped onto the training floor, the other team members were making bets via Miss M's telepathy. It sounded a little like:

"If Artemis doesn't win, I'll get you guys STORE BOUGHT cookies." – Miss M

"I'll spend a day with Superman if Wally loses." – Superboy

"I say Artemis will win. I bet each of you one day as Team Leader." – Aqualad

"I'll sneak the Bat-mobile out of the Bat-cave and bring it to show you guys. I'm betting on Wally." – Robin.

Everyone agreed on the bets, and Kaldar called for the fight to start. It looked pretty evenly matched for about a minute. Then Artemis took a sloppy punch at Wally. Wally swiped his leg out to trip her, only to realize too late that it had been a setup. The archer used the leg Wally had attempted to trip her with to spring herself over him and take him down.

Megan cheered and Robin laughed at Wally for being beaten by a girl. When the boys headed toward the locker room to change, Artemis challenged Megan to a match. The archer went easy on the Martian, but won with ease anyways.

Once the boys returned, Artemis said something about wanting cookies, and all of a sudden they were going to the kitchen. (hehe, well played, Artemis, well played.)

"Oh, mail!" Robin said, lunging for his envelope. Looking much less excited (not counting Miss Martian, who seceded his excitement level) the others grabbed their envelopes. The looks on their faces were sooooo priceless that later that evening the archer talked Robin into replaying the moment at least five times.

The copies of the pictures, though, are now hung on a certain apartment wall, minus one. The picture of the blond girl and raven haired boy together on a roof top sat, framed, on her bed-side table.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ugg!" Artemis said again, for like the millionth time that day. "Problem, Blondie?" Said a very familiar, snarky voice. "Hey, Klarion." She said, not bothering to move from her spot: face down on the couch.

"So, how did the mission go." He asked in a sarcastic voice. He knew she only did her sulky, irritated "Ugg"'s after not-so-good missions. "Other than being stuck in a dessert with no memory of the past six months, then almost dieing and having all my secrets found out just to get back those memories, it went lovely." She said dryly, sitting up to allow him to take a place next to her.

"That bad?" he asked, slightly amused. "Yeah, that bad." She said back, putting her head on his shoulder with another "Ugg." "And now, Miss Martian and Superboy are off on another mission in Belle Reeve. Bats wouldn't let me go, but I REALLY wanted to see Cameron, uh, Icicle Junior, that is."

"Yeah, his dad's in the League of Shadow's too, right?" Klarion asked, then realized it probably wasn't the best thing to say. Artemis punched him in the shoulder, before getting up. She put on a pretty coat and some cute boots. "Where are you going?" the 'Lord of Chaos' asked, getting up from the coach and coming over to her.

"I was just thinking…" She started. "Thinking…?" Klarion said, trying to get her to finish. "You've never had a latte before, have you?" she finished, blushing. Klarion laughed at how cute it made her seem. "No, I can steal what I want, but I've never even bothered to steal something like a latte." Artemis rolled her eyes, and grabbed something out of the back of the closet.

"Here, I got you this." She said, throwing him the object. Holding it up, Klarion found that it was a black coat. "What's this for?" he asked twisting it around to look at it. It was Artemis's turn to laugh. "I just thought you looked too good in normal clothes to not have you wear any again." She said, and left the house with him hurrying behind her, spouting snarky comments on how she had just said he was hot.

An hour later, they sat in Starbucks, laughing over how Artemis thought she had gotten him addicted to lattes. She was having the best day she'd had in a while. So, naturally, it had to be ruined. But not JUST ruined; it had to be ruined by a certain annoying loudmouthed red-head named Wally West.

"Artemis?" His voice said from behind her. She cringed into her coffee, and stuck her tongue out at Klarion before turning to face him. "Hey, Wally." She said, giving him a smile. He had a coffee in his hand and a donut in the other. Not that he needed any more caffeine than he had naturally.

"Whatcha doing here?" he asked eyeing the boy across from her with…was that jelousy. Artemis grinned at Klarion with the possibility of a prank, but the Witch Boy in disgues was already answering Wally. "We're on a date." He replied coolly…and honestly. Artemis realized that they were, in fact, on a date. And then she started blushing.

"What!" Wally almost yelled in shock. "Keep it down, Baywatch." Artemis said, kicking him in the leg. "But…but…um…" he started then suddenly got a mad expression on his face. "I'm here cause there's an emergency mission at the cave. Let's go."

Wally started to tug her away, but she pulled her arm away. "Hold on." She said, angry. She grabbed her jacket and, much to all three of their surprise, kissed Klarion on the cheek. "Talk to you later." She said, clearly not happy.

_Incoming Artemis, B~~; Incoming Kid Flash, B~~ (I can't remember their #'s) _

"What the hell was that about!?" Artemis's voice echoed throughout the hall, causing Robin to stop his video game, and Aqua Lad to come in from the training room. "How was I suppose to know he wasn't a enemy!" Wally yelled back. "Yeah, good one. I'm sure I was totally mistaken about somebody I've known for a long time. You're right, if I know somebody you don't, they _must_ be a enemy." The blond archer shouted back.

"What is going on here?" Aqua Lad intervened. "Dumb-ass here got jelous and made a fool out of himself." Artemis said to him. "What did you do NOW?" Robin asked, getting up from the couch. "**I** didn't do anything." Wally protested.

"The hell you didn't!" Artemis glared at him. Then she turned to the boy wonder and her leader. "Kid Jealous here interrupted me on a date and then dragged me way PRETENDING we had a mission. Not to mention he said 'we have an important mission at the cave.' right in front of him!" Aqua Lad gave Wally a stern look and opened his mouth to speak, but Robin spoke 1st.

"You had a date?" he said looking at her with his detective's grin. "Yeah." She said, exasperated. Robin slapped Wally on the head. "Good going, idiot. Don't get involved in a girl's personal life."

"Not my fault he looked like a criminal." Wally muttered, and realized all too late what he had just said. Artemis raised a fist, and then paused. "How could you!" she screamed at him, and she ran from the room and through the zeta tube.

"What is WRONG with you?" Robin spat at him before running after her, leaving Aqua Lad to deal with Wally.


	9. Oops, the Robin knows

**Avoid if: **

**You don't like humor **

**You have an irrational fear of junk food**

**You have an irrational fear of secret sharing**

**You must have Klarion in every chapter (cause he not in this one)**

**The words Wally and stupid idiot in the same sentence offends you**

Chapter 9

"Artemis! Artemis, wait up!" Robin called after her, chasing her through the dark and deserted streets of Gotham City.

"Go away!" she yelled at him, her vicious tone making him flinch 5 times worse than the Joker ever had. Artemis finally stopped, looked up at the sky, and started yelling every cuss word in her VERY wide vocabulary, following each word with "Wally".

Robin just stood there and watched, with a very amused smirk on his lips. Wants she had stopped and was panting, he walked up to her. "You done now?" he asked; his amusement clear in his voice. She nodded, too out of breath to speak. "Okay then, let's go talk." He said, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Where?" she asked, even though she was already following him. "School," he replied shortly.

Neither of them said another word until they arrived at Gotham Academy. The school that Artemis had been guilt tripped into attending. "Wait, YOU go here?" she asked, completely shocked. Robin laughed, picking the lock on the front gate with ease.

"Hell yeah," he said, grinning. "You know me too." Artemis started off on a boat-load of questions and aqusations, which Robin pretty much ignored until they reached the schools roof. _(You know how like in every show, EVERY building has roof access? People are always like, "we need to talk" and they go to the roof to do it. Not so easy in my town.)_

"Okay, okay! It show and tell time, Arty. You tell me, I tell you." Artemis stopped talking, and stared at him. 'Tell him? About my family, my life, my Klarion?' she turned bright red when she realized she had thought the word 'my' before 'Klarion'. Good thing it was dark out. But she took a deep breath, and nodded. She simply pretended to be fearless, like always. "Okay, deal."

"Who's first?" Robin asked, smiling his usual cocky grin. "Nose-goes!" Artemis yelled, putting a finger to her nose. Robin laughed, putting his hands up in surrender. "Okay, you got me."

"So, recognize this?" he asked, holding out his phone. Artemis was about to say something along the lines of 'what in the hell does your phone have anything to do with this?' but that was before she saw the background picture. It was the pic that the stupid freshman Richard 'Dick' Grayson had taken of them on her crappy first day of school.

She looked up from the phone, completely shocked…and punched him in the arm. "Idiot, thanks a lot." Laughing and rubbing his arm, he whined like a little girl, "Whaaat?" "You've been my best friend since the first week of school and you didn't think to tell me you're ROBIN?" she asked.

I mean, hey, it's a valid question.

"What was I supposed to say? 'Okay, so you times x by 4 for question 3, y by 7 for question 6, and by the way I'm Robin'?" He said dramaticly, rolling his eyes behind his mask. Artemis snatched his mask off his face, and glared at him. "Yes, that would have been nice."

Robin, aka Dick, laughed. "Okay, I'll do that next time." He said, still rubbing his arm.

"So, what about you?" he said, way to creepy for her likings. Artemis sighed, "I'm just…Artemis. But you knew that. I live with my mom, and I have a sister." She couldn't decide if she was comforted or disgusted at how…normal…that sounded. "Cool," Robin said, smiling.

She was half tempted to smile and move onto a different topic, letting him believe everything was normal about that statement. "Yeah, cool. Except for the fact I live with my mom is that my dad keeps trying to kill you, me, and the rest of the Team and my sisters not helping much. Well, she's helping my dad, if that counts."

Robin nodded, not looking shocked at all, but Artemis knew this was all new information for him. He had that calculating look in his eye, the same one he got at school when he heard something interesting he hadn't heard before. "You're turn." She said, reaching for her backpack. Inside was the same as it was at school: one pen, one notebook, and lots of food.

So, Dick Grayson and Artemis Crock spent a long time setting on the roof of their school, eating chips and talking. But it wasn't long before Robin felt it was safe to ask a…touchy…question.

"Will you tell me what happened between you and Wally today?" he asked, not looking at her and slowly eating a Red Vine. With a heavy sigh, the blonde relented.

"I was at Starbucks today with…someone. We were having a great time, and Wally showed up and started wanting attention like Wally does best. It almost made me feel normal, and I was having fun. But then Kl…my friend told Wally we were on a date, and he went all crazy jealous and dragged me to the cave."

Artemis's brain wanted her to be angry, but her heart wanted her to be hurt and sad. And something Artemis never was was hurt OR sad.

"Do I know your date?" Robin asked, his smirk gone as he sympathized with the archer's conflicting emotions. _(Ohh, I used big words XD )_ Artemis ignored his question. "The thing I hate the most though, was what Wally said." Dick sighed, realizing his questions wouldn't be answered at the moment. "Which part, cause he's said a LOT of stuff."

"When he said that he looked like a criminal." She said, barely over a whisper. Robin shrugged, "Don't listen to him. He's just a stupid jealous idiot." Artemis whipped her head around to look at him. "But he was right!" she screamed.

She looked back at her lap, and then giggled. "I guess I just attract bad people." She said, suddenly finding it increadibly hilarious.

Now, Artemis is not ENTIRELY low self-esteem-ish. She finds nothing wrong with being friends with Klarion. She just feels like only criminals ever show up to take major roles in her life. And that would be because other than the Team and the Justice League, it's true. Just look at Sportsmaster (dad), Huntress (mom), Cheshire (sister), Cameron/Icicle Junior (ex-best-friend), Klarion the Witch Boy (current best friend/maybe crush), Catwoman (Godmother), etc.

Artemis expected Robin to try to tell her that it wasn't true _(even though it is)_ but she WASN'T expecting him to start laughing too. "Guess you do," he said, laughing so hard that he was doubled over. After several minutes of laughing, Robin looked at her. "Tell me who it was. I swear: no blabbing, no arresting, and no acusaqions other than singing K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Artemis regarded him warily for a second before leaning over and whispering into his ear.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Klarion was getting worried. And bored

Artemis's mom had come home over an hour ago and he'd been hiding in Arty's room ever since. He could hear the woman going to bed, and decided it was time to go find the blond. After Kid Idiot had shown up and crashed his Starbucks day, Klarion had really wanted to go to the cave and punch him. But he didn't. He had, instead, came back to Artemis's house and sulked.

Artemis had told Robin about the Witch Boy. He's response? "CUTE!" Arty gave him a funny look. "You sure you're not gay?" she asked him, laughing. It was a joke from school, because he was always flirting with the girls.

Robin shrugged. "You neeever know." He said, sing-song-ee. Suddenly, a big red vortex appeared to the left of Artemis (Robin was on her right) and out popped the Witch Boy. "Klarion!" the blond yelled happily, jumping up and giving him an unexpected hug.

"There you are, Arty!" He said, before seeing Dick. "Opps, sorry" he said, stepping back, ready to go through the vortex again if need be. "It's okat," she smiled at him. "He already knows. He's gonna be my secret keeper."

Having slipped his mask back on, Robin stood up. "Klarion," He said, sounding very stern and profetional. "Bird boy," Klarion said back, mimicking the other boys tone of voice.

Both boys broke into grins and high-fived each other at the same time. "So know that we're all accomplices, anyone want to go get lattés?" Klarion asked. "It's, like, 11 o'clock at night. " Robin pointed out. "The perfect time for coffee," Artemis said, laughing.

_"And so Alice, the White Rabbit, and the Black Bird all shared a secret."_ Artemis said in a dramatic voice, as they sat down at a table. The boys laughed, both knowing her fascination with Alice and Wonderland. "Hey, Arty, you left me starring at that poster for nearly two hours today." Klarion said. "It's pretty old,, isn't it?" He was on his third cup of coffee and I came with a side of donut. Robin said he wasn't going for hyper-endused-damage control.

"Yeah. It was actually my sister's." Artemis said, taking a huge sip of coffee. Klarion stopped with his donut ½ way to his mouth; and Robin sat quietly, waiting for her to say more. "Come on, Boy Wonder. Can't you guess?" Artemis said, causing Robin to think. "Let me see…Alice in Wonderland to the Cheshire Cat to the villain Cheshire? He asked, seeing if he was on the right track. "To Arty's sister." Klarion finished for him.

"Oh, ya." Robin said, remembering their talk about her sister. "So, no chance in me getting invited to the next family reunion?" The three started cracking up. "It's about time to get going." Artemis said, greeted by two very loud groans. "Come on, just cause this place is 24-7 doesn't mean that's how long we're gonna stay here."

Dick and Klarion finally consented. The Klarion transported the blond archer back home via vortex. Artemis dozed off that night, smiling happily at the Alice in Wonderland poster.

**_"You kept the poster on the wall? Why?" Cheshire said to herself from the roof across from her sister's house. Then she smiled. "I'll see you soon, little sis." She said, before stepping backwards into the shadows. _**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thoughts were swarming through Artemis's head. Red Arrow was back on the team; she'd made herself look like a fool to keep the secret of her family…well, a secret; Klarion had been working with the Legauge of Shadows and helped them get away.

_I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. "_I hate them!" she screamed into the night sky. Weither she was aware of the entire team (minus Red) looking at her from the building on her left or Klarion looking at her from the roof top on her right, no one could till.

"I hate Klar! I hate Wally! I hate Red! And I hate my family!" she yelled until she couldn't breathe. She yelled until she collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

Robin appeared by her side. "Come on, Arty." He said, picking her up (bridal style). "You look like you could use a break." Wally was pissed, Kaldur was shaking his head like he understood, and Meagan was looking ready to cry. Rocket smiled a little sadly. "This is all Red's fault." She said, her tone more amused than acually blaming him.

Klarion, on the other hand, punched the wall next to him. "Damn it. I really screwed it up this time." He muttered. "Yes, yes you did." An amused voice said behind the Witch Boy. "Cheshire." He said, using a fake amused voice. "How, um, _nice_ to see you." He sneered.

"Now, now, Witch Boy." The woman said from behind her grinning mask. "I'm here for the sake of Artemis. You really did screw up this time…but so did I. I made her decide between giving up the family secret and looking like a traitor. Even though the results would have been the same either way, she chose to make herself look bad rather than her family name. " Cheshire's voice sounded between jealous and worshipful.

"So, you're going to make up with her, and then tell her I said sorry." Cheshire finished, going back to her regular self. "And tell her thanks for keeping my poster for me."

Then, like magic, she was gone. If Klarion had been in an anime, he would have sweat-dropped. "Now how exactly do I do that?" he asked himself out loud.

-Meanwhile-

Artemis woke up in a strange bed, in a strange room, in a strange…mansion?

Then she remembered what happened. She wasn't really surprised at all, except she did blush a bit at crying so much. She went to the door and out into the hall. Looking around, she saw no one. She knew she should go down to the kitchen, but she had a better idea.

Seeing as she was in Dick's house, she thought she would look in his room. 'My chance to see if he's really gay!" Artemis thought to herself, smiling. She found his room in a matter of minutes, seeing as it had his name on the door. The door was silent as it opened, and she slipped in, leaving the door open behind her.

It was a really neat, for a boys room, and most of the personal stuff was on his night stand and desk. There were several framed pictures on both of those furntiture items and they were all, minus one, of Wally. Artemis knew that Wally was Robin's best friend, and that the red-head had known his secret identity for a long.

A sigh came from behind the blond. She spun around to see Dick standing in the door, gave a guilty smile. "So my secrets out?" he laughed, sounding a little nervous. Artemis looked between Dick and the picture of Wally she had in her hand. Then she remembered all the jokes about him being gay. She couldn't help it…she broke into a huge grin. "So you really ARE gay!" she said.

He nodded, blushing, and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Artemis did a very un-Artemis-like thing just then. She squeeled and hugged him tightly.

They both ended up laughing a lot. "So…you aren't mad?" Dick said. Artemis looked at him confused. "About what?" "Well, I thought maybe you like Wally." Dick said, sounding shy, as if he expected her to smack him and claim that the red head was hers. But instead, she just burst out laughing.

"Don't worry about it. I don't like Wally!" she said, "I have…" she stopped suddenly, on the brink of tears, and looked away. "I have someone else." She muttered.

"I'm really sorry about what happened with Klarion, 'Mis." Robin said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But I don't think you should be too hard on him. It was a first time offence." Artemis looked back at him, smiling an unusally sweet smile. "That's okay. I won't be mad at him for long. After all, it _was _my fault. I was practically ignoring him, with all the team stuff going on. I had school, and sports, and the team. He was all alone. And, seeing as everyone already thought of him as a criminal, I guess he just…fell in with them."

"Haha, yeah." Dick said, and she punched him in the arm. "Oh, how considerate of you. I'm **so** glad you don't think it's my fault." She said sarcastically, though she was smiling as she said it. "But putting aside my Witch Boy problems, let's move to your Kid Idiot problems." She said, grinning. Dick groaned, slapping his forward. "After dinner, okay?" he complied.

"Dinner?" She asked, looking out the window. It was dark out, she noticed for the 1st time. "I could have sworn that it was morning." She said in almost a whisper. Dick just laughed, "You didn't sleep that long. Out three hours or so. We got here at seven and you were already asleep, and it's just past 10 now." He assured her.

"Alright…dinner. THEN we talk about Kid Idiot.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dinner consisted of popcorn and ice cream that they ate it in Dick's room. Dick had told her all about when Wally and Him had met right after they both became side-kicks. "Not that we're side-kicks anymore" he was hasty to add in.

He said he hadn't always been gay. Not for a long time, actually, but 2 or 3 years ago, he just **saw** something in Kid and suddenly BAM he was in love with the Kid Idiot.

Artemis ssqueeled and asked random stupid questions, like did Batman know ("Of course.") and if the team would ever find out ("Like hell!"). Finally, she just fell asleep on his floor.

Dick walked outside, knowing exactly who he'd see. "Hey, Klarion." He said, fist bumping the very sad looking Witch Boy. "So, how mad at me is she?" the taller boy asked, rubbing his neck. "Donlt worry about it," Dick said, with his usual cocky grin. "She said that it's her fault for leaving you all alone all the time. Plus, I just don't think she could stay mad at you."

Dick looked at Klarion with a close-to-evil looking grin. "But I have an idea on how to make sure."

On Dick's orders, Klarion picked Arty of the floor and took her to the room she had woke up in. She woke up once, though he didn't notice, and she figured she was dreaming. After putting her in bed, Klarion accidently fell asleep next to her bed, which hadn't actually been in the plan, but it still worked out.

Artemis woke up to really bright sunlight. She was back in her guest room, but she could have sworn that she was in Dick's room before she fell asleep. Then she saw Klarion. He was sitting on his knees, head in the croak of his elbows that were as on her bed, and he was fast asleep. "So it wasn't a dream." She said softly, looking at him in amazement.

Looking around quickly, she kissed the top of him head lightly. She blushed like mad and slipped out of the room without waking him to go get coffee. She came back about five minutes later to find…that he hadn't moved an inch. His wild, spiky hair was beautiful in the sunlight, and though she couldn't see it, she knew he's face would look adorable.

She didn't want to wake him, but she was already skipping school and she didn't want to do it in the house of the schools biggest contributor, Mr. Wayne.

"Klarion. It's time to get up." She said softly, kneeling next to him. He's eyes fluttered open and he leifted his head to look at her. "Artemis," he said sleepily. "… II don't want to get up." He said, flopping on his back. She laughed. "Okay then, I guess I'll just drink your coffee for you." She said, bringing the coffee cup to her lips. "COFFEE!" yelled snatching it from her and practically chugging it.

After a moment, he looked up from his cup. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked, childishly. Artemis giggled at the way his eyes got really big. Then she sighed. "I should be, but I'm not. It was my fault, and…" she looked away, hiding her blush. "I'm sorry."

Klarion choked to keep from spitting out his coffee. "Did you just…apologize?" he asked in mock astonishment, though he really was surprised. "Maybe." The blond said, smirking as she looked down at him.

"You know, you'd make a really good hero, Klar." Artemis said,, without thinking. The words just seemed to appear. _What am I thinking?! _ She thought to herself as she realized what she'd said. _He's a super villain, he'll probably be made at me for saying that._

However, Klarions face broke into a huge grin. "Really!?" he practically screamed, looking up at her. "Do you think I really could? I mean, they'd never let me on the team, but do you think I could acually do something like that on my own!?" he's sudden happiness overwhelmed Artemis, and she was too stunned to reply. Luckily, there just **happened** to be someone else to speak up.

"Why not." A booming voice said from the doorway.

Artemis and Klarion looked around to see Bruce Wayne standing there, smirking at them. "Seeing as you have no appeareant allegiance to the Shadows, I don't see why you couldn't be on the team."

Artemis and Klarion were now both utterly confused. Dick suddenly appeared from behind the man. "Sheesh, you could have waited for me." He mumbled. Artemis smacked her forehead. "I'm really off my game. Robin," she said pointing at Dick. "Bats," she added, moving her finger to Bruce. "Good job," Dick clapped in mock praise. "Not like it was that hard."

"Do you really think I could be…one of them?" Klarion asked. Bats looked at him sternly. "Maybe,"

"I WANT TO!" Klarion yelled, a huge smile on his face as he jumped to his feet.


	13. Ch 13 - A chance

_Sorry for the HUMUNGOUS pause in the writing. First I had finals and then I was traveling for most of the summer vacation. But I'm BACK! If you have any ideas how this should go, either PM me or leave them in the reviews! _

Chapter 13

"So, first thing we do is get a list of everything you've done as a villain," Bats said. Well, actually he was Bruce Wayne at the moment.

The scene must have looked odd. Wealth business man Bruce Wayne sitting in a coffee shop with his adobted son, a blonde teenage girl, and a boy who looked like he was in his rebellious, skater-boy years. Even to those of the league, Batman sitting with Robin and Artemis as they had a casual chat with Klarion the Witch Boy was not a everyday accurance.

Actually it was one of those never-in-a-lifetime accurances.

Klarion scratched the back of his head. "Um…" The others got the intended thought. _There's too many to remember._ Bruce sighed. "Okay, how about in the last 6 months," he said.

Klarion nodded. "I stole the plans for the bank that Mr. Ice broke into. I helped out in the Tower of Fate, and I was the one who supplied the means to the Shadow's escape on the last mission.

Bruce nodded and wrote it all down. "Now tell me something good," he said, sounding almost if he were pleading for something to make this job easier. Klarion smiled a smile that Artemis had come to know very well. It meant he knew things would go in his favor.

"I know the location of the Watch Tower and the Cave and I havn't told anybody. I know the secret identities of every one on the Team, plus major players on the Justice team. I also have information on some big members of the Shadow's. Things that they wouldn't even talk about, but a little touch of magic," he wiggled his fingers, causeing red sparks to fly from them. "Have easily uncovered."

Bruce smiled an actual smile then. "Good. That is the best thing you could have ever said. You have already earned trust by knowing secrets that you have Justice League will have a meeting, and then I will let you know."

Bruse got up to leave, then paused.

"Let me say this, though. The League will be more forgiving and more prone to look soley at the evidence than the Team. They will hold personal grudges." Bruce said, looking almost worried.

"Don't worry," Dick said, smirking at his adopted father. "We can handle our team members," Artemis chimed in, cracking her knuckles for enfaces.

"I actually have a chance," Klarion whispered. "What was that?" Artemis asked, leaning in closer to him.

"I have a CHANCE Artemis!" He yelled, jumping up in his excitement. "I don't even care if they won't let me join. They're giving me a chance!"

"A chance?" Cheshire said to herself. "Good for you, Witch Boy. Use it well."

_Leave a review! I don't care what it is, I just LOVE to get reviews XD Thanks!_


End file.
